


Fall

by Storia_Historia



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: First Kiss, John is dense, M/M, Ocelot is nerd
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot tahu, pada saat pupil hitam lawan bicaranya melebar hingga dia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalamnya.. Pada saat itulah dia tenggelam di dalamnya, dan tidak dapat berenang keluar lagi. Snake tidak perlu lagi menanyakan loyalitas koboi Rusia jadi-jadian ini.</p>
<p>Adam memutuskan untuk memakan buah terkutuk dari sang iblis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia melihat mata biru yang dingin itu menyertakan kerling kehidupan dalam kerjapannya. Sangat lama, seperti selamanya. Menunggu memang membosankan. 

Entah sudah berapa kali dia nyaris terbunuh demi lelaki itu. Tapi dia tidak keberatan. Dalam dirinya, dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi sosok lelaki yang dia hormati dan dia kagumi itu.

Pada akhirnya, toh, dia hidup bukan untuk kehormatan..

Meskipun lelaki itu kadang lebih bodoh dari kelihatannya.

"Kau benar-benar memperkirakan segalanya, huh?" Ujar sosok itu sembari menepuk-nepuk baju pasien hijau mengelikan yang kotor akibat 'kecelakaan ringan' tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam-

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan beberapa barang untukmu. Kau.. tidak mungkin mau mengenakan benda itu seharian 'kan. 'Ishmael', huh?"

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh. Dia mencoba meraih ujung perban yang menutupi nyaris seluruh bagian wajahnya kecuali mata, lubang hidung dan mulut. Namun rupanya tidak semudah yang diduga.

Dia baru mau memutuskan untuk merobek langsung lilitan perban tersebut, namun lelaki berkostum khas koboi itu memberikan isyarat sebagai penawaran bantuan. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Masih dalam proses penyembuhan, John?" Lelaki blonde-perak itu meraih rekatan pada perban tersebut dan mulai membuka lilitannya lepas. Dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan ruang privasi ini, dia bisa merasakan hembusan udara hangat dari napasnya. Dia berusaha keras mempertahankan detak jantungnya agar tetap stabil.

"Kau sungguh suka panggilan itu, hm?" Lilitan perban yang setengah selesai mulai menampilkan sosok familiar dengan rambut cokelatnya yang mulai panjang.

"Menyukai nama pasaran? Kau pasti bercanda." Dia menatap satu-satunya mata biru yang masih berfungsi dengan baik milik lawan bicaranya. "Apakah kau melupakan namamu sendiri, Snake?"

Lagi-lagi sosok--yang disebut entah Ishmael, John, atau Snake--itu terkekeh. Namun dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Lalu mereka hanyut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, hingga akhirnya seluruh lilitan itu berhasil lepas.

"Sekarang, John. Apa kau juga melupakan namaku?"

"Ocelot."

"Nama asliku."

Snake terdiam seolah mencoba berpikir mengingat sesuatu. Sementara itu Ocelot memandangnya dengan sedikit harapan.

"Adamska." Jawab Snake setelah beberapa lama. Seringaian terukir di bibirnya, bak anak kecil yang berhasil menerka dengan benar nilai phi. Muncul semburat merah di wajah Ocelot. Dalam hatinya, dia melompat kegirangan.

"Ah ya, baju dan barang-barang lainnya yang kau perlukan.." Ocelot menghampiri kuda putihnya dan setelah mengambil beberapa benda, dia kembali untuk memberikan--sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti buntalan pakaian--kepada Snake. Tanpa diduga, Snake melepaskan pakaian pasien yang dikenakannya begitu saja (ya, dia tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam) dan mulai mengenakan pakaian barunya. Ocelot memalingkan pandangannya, yang justru membuat Snake merasa heran.

"Untuk apa mengalihkan pandanganmu? Bukankah kau juga laki-laki?" Tanya Snake tiba-tiba. Ocelot nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Anggap saja aku menghargai privasi orang lain-"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau melihatku telanjang." Pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang lelaki yang usianya nyaris setengah abad dengan nada yang terbilang polos. Ocelot bergidik, namun dia masih tidak melihat ke arah Snake.

"Oh, atau kau hanya iri mengetahui postur tubuhku yang masih jauh lebih bagus dari--"

"Demi Tuhan, Snake. Pakai saja bajumu!"

"Sudah."

Ocelot berbalik--  
hanya untuk melihat Snake yang ternyata belum benar-benar mengenakan baju--tapi setidaknya dia mengenakan celananya.

Ocelot mendengus pasrah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau repot-repot mengalihkan pandanganmu, padahal kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki 'kan?"

"Haruskah kita mempermasalahkan hal ini??"

"Maksudku, jika kau adalah wanita, itu mungkin hal yang wajar--"

"Snake-"

"-tapi kau tahu, EVA bahkan tidak--"

"JOHN. Kau bodoh, kau tahu?"

"Beberapa orang sering mengatakan hal itu--"

Ocelot dengan cepat berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri Snake. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk melakukan langkah ini, setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu. Mungkin waktunya tidak tepat--tapi persetan.

Diraihnya tengkuk lelaki yang bertubuh sedikit lebih besar darinya itu, dan tanpa pernah diduga oleh Snake..

Ocelot menciumnya tepat di bibir. Tetapi hanya kurang dari beberapa detik, dia melepaskannya. Hanya kecupan antara dua bibir, mungkin itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai ciuman, heh.

Ocelot tidak berani menatap Snake secara langsung. Ekspresi di wajah Ocelot jauh lebih sulit ditebak ketimbang ekspresi bingung di wajah Snake.

Namun--sekali lagi--diluar dugaan, Snake mengangkat dagu Ocelot agar mata mereka saling bertatapan, dan secara perlahan kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

Ocelot, mulai sadar dari keadaan shock, dengan rakusnya melumat bibir Snake hingga akhirnya terjadi pertarungan untuk saling mendominasi. Entah siapa yang pertama kali mendesah hingga membuat suasana semakin memanas.

Hingga akhirnya mereka kehabisan pasokan udara, mereka memisahkan diri. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut untuk bicara. Oke, ini cukup canggung.

"Sebegitu parahkah kerinduanmu padaku?" Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Snake.

"..Uh, waktu kita tidak banyak." Suara Ocelot sedikit serak saat mengatakannya. Wajahnya merah dan terasa hangat di tangan Snake. Snake mengangguk setuju.

Ocelot memberikan penutup mata pada Snake, dan Snake segera mengenakannya di mata kirinya yang sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Ocelot kadang merasa sedikit bersalah tiap kali melihatnya.

"Kau tahu, kami membawakan motor untukmu dan kartu identitas baru dan--" Dia menarik napas, berusaha menguasai diri. "Maaf," katanya. Kemudian Ocelot menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Snake, dan apa yang harus dilakukannya--pada 'orang itu'.

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Oh." Ocelot langsung merogoh pematik dari balik jaketnya.

Cerutu itu dinyalakan. Bahkan dengan pencahayaan seadanya, Snake dapat membaca ekspresi haru dan sendu--tetapi tidak kecewa yang bercampur aduk di wajah menua 'bocah' Rusia itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ujar Snake. Kilau harapan kembali menyala di mata biru Ocelot. Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

Ocelot tahu, pada saat pupil hitam lawan bicaranya melebar hingga dia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalamnya.. Pada saat itulah dia tenggelam di dalamnya, dan tidak dapat berenang keluar lagi. Snake tidak perlu lagi menanyakan loyalitas koboi Rusia jadi-jadian ini.

Adam memutuskan untuk memakan buah terkutuk dari sang iblis.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi.." Ulang Ocelot sembari mengukir janji itu di kepalanya. Snake menyalakan mesin motornya sementara Ocelot menaiki kudanya.

"Itu bukan ciuman perpisahan, Adam." _Itu sebuah awal._

"Pergilah, John."

Snake tertawa. Ocelot menggerutu dibalik syal merahnya. Dua lelaki itu berjalan berlawanan arah.

-END-


End file.
